Preschool!
by Little tiny chibi
Summary: Hiei gets tricked into going to a preschool, by which he really hates. Ev'ry1 here are 3-4 years old (so is Hiei) and will Hiei be able to survive preschool or be tormented? CH2 is up! pls rr!
1. Trickery!

Pre-school?  
  
Author's Notes: Hi there! I'm LiTtLe TiNy ChIbI and this here is my first fanfic. And this is about Hiei, but only a three-year-old. BWAHAHAHAHA..anyway, all the characters here also going to be young kinda like about three-four years old, and some will be OOC in this fic though. And I know that Hiei doesn't have a dad but I'm just going to add in one b/c it might be funny..b/c well, it's like this: a 3-year-old little boy not wanting to go to pre-school, but his father tricks him into going..So, that's how it's going to be. Well, I'm going to stop talking here so that you could start reading this story. And remember please read and review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yoshihiro Togashi does! So no suing!! It would and will be pointless if you do! Doesn't that kinda sound like my sister talking here? Oh yeah, my sister is Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai here..also known as KitsuneYoukai..read some of her fics if you're interested, and review her stories too! ^_^..It looks like I'm stalling here, so read on! ^^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Pre-school?!  
  
It was one fine Monday morning when a loud crying came out of a 'what seems to be' quiet home. A young little boy with spiky-black hair with a white- star shaped pattern, cried out at a grown man, who also has black hair, but no spikes or a white-star shaped pattern.  
  
"I don't want to go to pre-school, Daddy! I'm too young to go! Waaah!" the little boy yelled.  
  
"But Hiei, you must go," his father said to him, trying to keep the little boy calmed down.  
  
"But I don't wanna go!"  
  
"You must."  
  
"Iya!" *(A/N: check the bottom for the meaning)  
  
"Hiei..How about this? How about I take you for out to ice cream, instead of me taking you to school?" he asked.  
  
The little Hiei stopped crying and looked up at his father. "Ice cream?" he asked. "And no school?"  
  
"Yes.." his father said. But deep inside his head, he was cackling to himself evilly. "Hehe..You may think that you're going to get ice cream, when actually you're going to your worst nightmare! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gag**gag**choke**choke*"  
  
"Daddy, are you all right?" lil' Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh. Then why were you laughing all weird and crazy?"  
  
"Aheh..Oh, for no reason, that's all," Hiei's father lied.  
  
Hiei believed the little lie and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go to the car now and go to Dairy Queen," his father said, "to get you a snow cone!"  
  
"Okidoki!" Hiei exclaimed, happy to know that he's going to have ice cream. "Yay! A snow cone!"  
  
Hiei and his father walked over to the car. Hiei quickly went to his seat to buckle himself in for the car trip to Dairy Queen. "I'm gonna get a snow cone. I'm gonna get a snow cone!" he sang over and over. "I'm gonna get a snow cone. I'm gonna get a snow cone."  
  
Hiei's father sat in his seat, looked into the mirror that showed Hiei sitting in the back, smiling. "Ready to go, Hiei?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." With that, Hiei's father started the car. While doing so, he had a smirk written across his face. 'Hehe..soon Hiei, you will be in school,' he said to himself mentally. 'Hehe..'  
  
Minutes later..  
  
While watching outside the car window, Hiei noticed that his dad had passed the Dairy Queen. "Daddy, we just passed the ice cream store place," he said.  
  
"Oh, we did?" his father asked, as if he hadn't notice.  
  
"Daddy! Where are we going? Are you going to kidnap me away from Mommy and Yukina?"  
  
"Yukina? She's already in school," his father explained. "She woke up earlier than you and took the bus. And no, I'm not going to kidnap you. Why would I want to kidnap my own little son?"  
  
"Uh..I don't know..." Hiei said while scratching his head because he was confused. "Uh.."  
  
" I know Hiei, but we're not going to the ice cream place. we are going to Pre-school! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" he laughed evilly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRE-SCHOOL! NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed. "Iya! Iya!"  
  
Hiei continued to scream "No! No!" for about ten more minutes until his father had drove up to the pre-school's parking lot. While his father was trying to find a place to park, other families were looking at the car with an odd face over their faces. They heard screaming within the car. Until they saw a little boy's face pressed against the window, seeming to try and get out of the car.  
  
While watching, a mother and her son were wondering what is the matter.  
  
"Mama, what's happening in there?" a little boy with red hair and green eyes asked his mother.  
  
"Um..I don't really know what's going on, Suichi," she answered. "So let's just go on into the school and sign you up." With that, they hurried along into the school.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the car. Hiei was about to use a fire attack against the window. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he yelled out (A/N: In this one, he already has a Jagan eye). But his attack didn't work. The window still remained there. "What?! It's supposed to work! That window's supposed to be gone by now!"  
  
"Hiei, just try to give up," his father said tiredly. He was tired of hearing "No!" over and over that day. "And besides, this car is fire proof against your attacks."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because, somehow your mother and I knew that you'll be using them soon."  
  
"Oh...But WHY?! What about Yukina?! Didn't you 'ice proof' the car too?" he asked.  
  
"Um..No, not really."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"Well, because she somehow can control her powers more better than you," his father said quickly.  
  
Hiei was silent for a while. "You thought she could control her powers more better than me?!"  
  
"Uh..Something like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you mad, Hiei?"  
  
"Nope!" Hiei said cheerfully with a tight smile upon his happy little face. "Not at all!"  
  
"Okay!" His father wiped his forehead. "Now, let's go in and sign you up into pre-school."  
  
After hearing the word 'pre-school', Hiei started to yell again. "Iya! Iya!"  
  
Hiei's father stepped out of the car opened Hiei's door, then tried to pull him out of the car by grabbing him by his feet. But, Hiei was holding on to the car door. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Hiei cried repeatedly.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Families that were walking by, were watching the little brawl between Hiei and his father. Another family, that was close to the school's door stopped to watch.  
  
"Mommy! Look at that!" a little boy with slick, black hair, said to his mother, while pointing at Hiei and his dad. "That little boy is wearing a black T-shirt with a white bunny on the front!"  
  
While the little boy was telling his mother what Hiei was wearing, Hiei's father started to pull onto his son's pants, until Hiei's pants became loose and had fallen down. Hiei's father fell back on top of the street with a pair of pants in his hand. "Why am I holding these pants?" he asked himself. He then looked back at Hiei and back at the pants. Then back at Hiei, who by chance isn't wearing his pants anymore.  
  
"Daddy!!! GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
On the other side of the street, the little boy that was telling his mother about what Hiei was wearing was rolling on the street laughing out loud. "Mommy! Did you see that?!" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I did see that, Yusuke," his mother responded.  
  
"What about you, Keiko?" he asked to the girl that was right beside him. "Did you see that?"  
  
The little girl, who was called 'Keiko' was blushing a bright pink. She hasn't seen a boy without any pants on before, so she was a bit embarrassed to see what had happened. "Um..Yeah, I did see that, Yusuke," she said quickly.  
  
The little Yusuke snickered. "Hehe.." Then the children walked away into the school, leaving the feuding father and son in the parking lot.  
  
Hiei was still crying when his father was trying to give his pants back. Hiei sniffed when he took them. "You meanie,"  
  
he mumbled quietly. "Pants stealer."  
  
His father sighed. "Now can we go in and take you to your class?" he asked to his sniffling son.  
  
Hiei looked at his dad, he was angry for being deceived, believing that he was going to get ice cream. But no, he's at a preschool. "Fine, I'll go along with your little game here," he growled. Then walked with his dad into the school.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: So, how was it? This is my first fanfic and I know that Hiei was really OOC in this one. But hey, it's funny, isn't it? Well, if you want me to continue writing this, I need at least 5 reviews for this one. So send in those reviews! ^_^  
  
And "Iya" means "No!"  
  
~LTC ^^ 


	2. A New Alliance

Preschool!  
  
A/N: Hey there! Wow, I didn't know that I would have that much reviews for my first fanfic! Thank you to all who reviewed (including my older sister, heh)..But thank you again! ^_^ I am also sorry for not updating any sooner too! School is going to start very soon here (like next Monday ^_^) but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also, my older sister will be helping me make this fic by the way. Well, I guess I'll be starting chapter 2 in about few minutes. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: What does 'fanfiction' mean to you? Hm..  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Hiei and his father walked through the sliding doors, while holding hands. The little demon looked around in awe when he came inside the preschool. He saw other little kids that are about his age, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a quiet, little boy with red hair and green eyes. Hiei stopped walking and started to watch the boy standing by his mother, curiously. Hiei's father noticed that Hiei wasn't moving with him and so called him over. "Hiei. Come here so that we can sign you up."  
  
Hiei turned around and walked slowly over to his father. "I'm here," the little boy said gloomily. When Hiei was with his father, the two both walked to the front counter. The lady behind the counter smiled when she saw the two come towards her.  
  
"Hello there and welcome to Makai Preschool, where we take good care of your children. I'm Miss Shizuru, " she greeted. "How may I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here to register my son to this here school. My daughter is already signed up in here. But this little boy," he said while rubbing the head of the already grumpy Hiei, "took forever to get up and come."  
  
"Yeah right," Hiei said under his breath and rolled his eyes. After saying this, his father picked him up under the arms and carried him on top of the counter. "Why the deuce did you bring me up here, I ask?!"  
  
"This here is, Hiei," his father said to Miss Shizuru. "There are a few things that I don't want Hiei getting into. And a few snacks that I don't want him to eat."  
  
"Okay," said Miss Shizuru. "What will they be?"  
  
"One," Hiei's father began, "I don't want him to eat snow cones. He gets too hyper if he gets any sometimes and sometimes it'll be too dangerous. Two, I don't think he can have cookies either, because it'll be the same consequences with the snow cone. Another thing, I wouldn't like it if Hiei were given any dangerous toys like matches. One reason is because last year, he burned down our house while playing with the matches he found; he lit it up. Oh and try to keep him away from fights because usually he starts it. So I would say to keep watch on him. But if he ever goes to the bathroom, try to keep watch on him for that part too, because he would try to escape from this place. He's done it before, trust me. He pretended that he wanted to use the bathroom. Half an hour had gone by and he hadn't come out. When my wife and I came opened the bathroom, he was gone. The window was open. I went over to see where he had gone, and it was a good thing that I checked because I saw this piece of cloth stuck on a nail. When I looked, Hiei was hanging by the pants thirty feet above the ground. Though when I found him, he was fast asleep. Also, if there are any paper knifes around, keep that away from him too. The last time he had one, he held a six-year old hostage for a few minutes until I found him and told him that if he lets go of the boy, I'll buy him a snow cone, and what happens, he let the boy go! Did you get what I said, Miss?" he asked after talking for what seemed to be a very long time.  
  
When he looked to see if Shizuru was listening, he was shocked to see a snoring-away Shizuru instead of an awake and paying attention young woman. She had obviously fallen asleep from all the talking he's done.  
  
"Ahem!" he said. Hiei smirked.  
  
Shizuru snapped awake. "How may I help you?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh never-mind," he answered and handed her a piece of paper with writing on it. "Just follow the directions in this paper and you and my son will be all right."  
  
Shizuru took the paper and read it. "Okay," she said. "Little Hiei will be fine."  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide when he heard the word "little". "What did you call me, woman?! I demand you don't ever call me that word again! Understand, you incompetent? If you fail to follow by my order, you will be tortured."  
  
"Awwe, doesn't he look so cute while making that little threat? With him using those big words!" Shizuru said to the co-worker beside her. They answered her with a nod and a smile.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes until his head was rubbed roughly by his father. "Well Hiei, I guess I'll be leaving now. Be a good boy, watch out for your sister and DON'T get into ANY trouble."  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that, Hiei's father left. Hiei on the other hand turned around to face Shizuru, then turned around again the opposite way and jumped off the counter. "Ahaha!" he yelled. "I'll be going now! See you later! Ahaha!"  
  
He ran all the way to a door that led to the playground but was suddenly stopped. He ran into a little girl that was about his age. Hiei rubbed his head. "Oochie! You made me fall!" The little boy opened his eyes wide when he saw who was in front of him. It was his sister, Yukina! "Yu- Yu-Yukina!" he yelled. "What're you doing here?"  
  
His sister laughed. "Don't be silly, dear brother!" she said. "I have to be here too, you know." She giggled.  
  
"Ha..ha..ha.." he said. "Have you seen where Daddy went?"  
  
"Um...Yup, I saw Daddy before he left the parking lot. I was in the playground playing with my new friends, Botan and Keiko," she said while smiling. "Why? Didn't he give you a goodbye kiss yet?" she asked.  
  
"No and I don't one."  
  
"Oh well!" Yukina said. She walked closer to her brother and kissed his cheek. "Mommy told me to give you one if she wasn't here before you came."  
  
Hiei put a hand on his cheek. "Oh."  
  
Yukina smiled.  
  
"Yukina!" a voice behind her called out. "Yukina! Come on! We're about to play hide-and-go seek with the others!"  
  
The little girl turned around to the caller. It was another little girl with a bright-blue colored hair. "Botan!" Yukina answered. "Come meet my brother!"  
  
Botan ran up to Yukina and stopped. "Brother?" she asked. "I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"Yup! He's right here."  
  
Botan faced to see where Yukina was pointing. She saw a little boy with black, spiky hair and crimson-colored eyes. "He's your brother?"  
  
"Yes, he's my twin brother."  
  
A confused expression had made its way onto Botan's face. "Twins?"  
  
"Yes, you incompetent, we're twins," he said quickly while staring at the confused girl.  
  
"But..But you two don't look like brother and sister, not even twins!"  
  
"Well, we are," Hiei said.  
  
Botan became quiet and started to think. "Hm...." she said to herself.  
  
"I wouldn't think something if I were you," Hiei warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can easily read your mind."  
  
"Huh?" Botan looked over at Yukina. "Is that true?"  
  
Yukina nodded her head. "Very true."  
  
Botan rubbed her head. "Uh...." Botan rubbed her head. "O....kay...."  
  
Hiei grinned.  
  
Botan looked at her wrist thinking that there is a watch there, when actually there isn't. So in this case, she was looking at an imaginary watch. "Oh my! It looks like preschool is about to start in about a few minutes. So I guess I'll be going now! Yukina, care to join me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll join you in a few minutes!" Yukina answered.  
  
"Okay!" Botan said before running off.  
  
Hiei laughed. Yukina looked at her brother, disappointed at what he did to her friend. "Hiei! Mommy and Daddy told you to stop reading minds! Especially people you don't really know well."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop," Hiei said. "I'll try to though."  
  
Yukina shrugged. "Come on! Let's go and I'll introduce you to my new friends, and I hope they'll be yours too!" she said. Yukina ran over to Hiei and grabbed his arms. She pulled him and the two were running to the playground.  
  
When they arrived on the playground there were other kids there playing. Hiei saw a little boy with slick, black hair, a little girl with brown hair, he saw Botan there, and a very small boy with a pacifier wearing a big hat, a little chubby boy with orange-brown hair and the little boy that he saw earlier with red hair. All were playing hide-and-go seek except the redhead.  
  
When Yukina and Hiei finally arrived by the playground, the little boy with orange-brown hair quickly went over to Yukina and held her hands. "Yukina! Finally you came back for me!" he said while holding her small hands. "I knew you would come back!" he said happily. Behind him, Hiei was becoming angry at what he saw. The kid with the orange-brown hair eyes became small. "Uh-oh," he said. "I have a bad feeling behind me." He slowly turned around. His eyes became wide with shock. "Ack!!" he screamed and with that, he quickly fainted. He became scared because of the sight that he had seen: a very angry brother.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma!" Yukina cried out. "Are you all right?"  
  
No answer came from the boy. Instead, yells from behind the girl were heard. The kids that Hiei saw in the playground came running towards Yukina. "Yukina!" the one in front with the slick, black hair, called out. "What happened to Kuwabara?"  
  
"He just fell down when he saw my brother behind him," she answered.  
  
When others arrived, they were out of breath. The one with the slick, black hair came up and went over to Kuwabara. He looked at his face and suddenly burst out laughter.  
  
"Yusuke, why are you laughing at him?" the little girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Heehee!" Yusuke laughed. "I'm laughing at Kuwabara, Keiko. And I don't really know why. It's just a funny image to look at! Heehee!"  
  
"You can be so mean, Yusuke," Keiko said to him. She sighed and noticed that a boy was standing behind Yukina. "Oh, Yukina. Who is that?" she asked, while pointing at Hiei.  
  
"Huh? Oh! This is my twin brother, Hiei!" Yukina said, hugging the little fire demon a bit too tightly.  
  
Hiei was starting to turn a slight blue color. "Yu-Yu-Yukina...I can't breathe!" he said. "No air!!"  
  
"Yukina," Botan started as she caught up to her friends. "I think you're hugging Hiei a bit way too much. He's starting to turn blue."  
  
"What?" Yukina asked. She then looked at Hiei who was by which blue. His face color kind of reminded her of a blueberry. "Oh dear!" She let Hiei out of her grip. "Hiei are you okay?!" Hiei began to cough. "Gomen nasai, Hiei-chan!" she cried out. "I am very sorry!"  
  
When Hiei was done coughing, he looked at his sister. "It's okay."  
  
She smiled but then noticed that Kuwabara was still on the ground, unconscious. "Kazuma!" She ran to his side and sat down, waiting for him to wake up. Kuwabara was still down while Yusuke, on the other hand, was laughing on the ground because of the sight he was seeing.  
  
Keiko became tired of hearing his laughter and slapped his head very hard. "Oww!" he cried. "What was that for?!" he asked while rubbing his head. "You were laughing too much!" she answered. "And you needed to stop."  
  
Botan giggled. "You're lucky that I didn't use my oar to slap you upside up!" (a/n: yes, my readers, she can ride an oar already.) she said. But then looked around the playground, as if searching for someone. "I wonder where Koenma has gone off to?"  
  
"I'm right here," a voice said above the blue-hair girl.  
  
"Huh?" Botan turned her head up and screamed. "Aah! What happened to Koenma? And who are you?!" She was pointing at a teenage boy, but then saw the pacifier he had in his mouth. "Hey, that's Koenma's pacifier! How did you get it?!"  
  
The teenager sighed. "Botan, I am Koenma. As a cool teenager!" he grinned.  
  
"A teenager?" Botan, Yusuke, Keiko and Yukina said together. "How can you grow that old so quick?"  
  
"I'm not old!"  
  
"Well, compared to us, you sure are," Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll turn back into my normal age." With a cloud of smoke and a poof, Koenma was gone. But when the smoke cleared, all was there was a little toddler with a huge hat on.  
  
"There's Koenma!" Botan cried out happily.  
  
Every one except Hiei and Kuwabara (he's still unconscious) went over to Koenma. When he was alone, Hiei noticed that Kuwabara was coming out of dreamland. "Hey, wake up you fool," Hiei said trying to wake the little boy up.  
  
"W-What?" Kuwabara opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them.  
  
"W-Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Makai Preschool, baka," Hiei answered.  
  
"Preschool?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh... Where am I again?"  
  
"Preschool!"  
  
"Oh... Where?  
  
"Preschool!! You first class fool!!" Hiei yelled. "Now get up or I'll use my Jagan eye against you!" (a/n: does Hiei sound a bit too mean for Kuwa- chan?)  
  
"Okay... Who are you?"  
  
Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am Hiei."  
  
"Oh.. I'm Kuwabara."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know that already."  
  
"Okay!" Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"Now, you must help me," Hiei said suddenly.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll help you."  
  
"Okay," Hiei replied. As he had said this, he saw the little boy with the red hair and green eyes again across the playground. "Who is he?" he asked while pointing at the redhead.  
  
"Oh, him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's Shuichi. But every kid here starts calling him Kurama now. And I don't know why though," Kuwabara said silently. "He's very mysterious to us kids. And we don't know much about him because this is the first day of preschool and all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hm..." Hiei said, starting to think up of something. "I need to know more about him. You're coming with me Kuwabara."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why because you said so?"  
  
"Because I'm older."  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head. "How much older?"  
  
"Older than you."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Now come with me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Grrr...." Hiei lowly growled until he thought up of something. "You like Yukina, right?" he asked.  
  
By the name of 'Yukina', Kuwabara quickly stood up. "Yes, I love Yukina!" he said happily.  
  
Hiei didn't like the sound of this boy liking his younger sister, but just gave in. "Fine," he said to himself but then started to talk to the boy in front of him. "Since you said that you 'love' Yukina, she said to me that she wants you to follow my orders."  
  
Kuwabara was confused. "She said that?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hm....Okay! I'll go with you then!" ^^  
  
"Finally!" Hiei said to himself mentally.  
  
"Now, where shall we go?"  
  
"We must go over to Kurama."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
With that, the two went across the playground to Kurama, leaving the others playing with Koenma.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/N: Okay, how was it? I think I messed up this chapter a bit. But hopefully it'll turn out good later on in future chaps! ^_^ Okay for some words that were in Japanese here.  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry  
  
Baka - Fool/Idiot/Moron (who doesn't know this word? I mean, it's one of my favorite Japanese words...heh..)  
  
And I think that's all the Jap. Words in this chap. So then I guess this is all for now. But if you're in the mood/interested for/in reading a YYH vampire story, then I think you should read "Nightmares Do Come True" a fic written by my sister, Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai (is it just me, or am I talking too much of her lately...oh well!) but anywayz...just send me a review and tell me what you think about this so far! And I think you might know how many reviews I need to get before adding the 3rd chap.  
  
Well, all for now until next time!  
  
Bye!  
  
~LTC ^^ 


End file.
